The invention relates to a remote-controllable, disk-shaped aircraft platform, comprising a platform housing, in which the platform housing has a plurality of motor-driven, horizontally aligned rotors.
Remote-controlled aircraft or aircraft platforms are known, for example, as toys, in which the aircraft have a plurality of horizontally arranged rotors in disk form, which serve, on one hand, for ascension, and on the other hand, to propel the aircraft.
At the same time, however, aircraft are also known that are designed as aircraft platforms to serve industrial or even military purposes. These types of aircraft platforms, particularly for industrial purposes, have a diameter of between one-half meter and one meter and more. Such types of remote-controllable aircraft platforms, also called flying robots, when equipped with a camera on the bottom, are used to obtain information on the behavior of crowds of people, to check on construction sites, e.g. houses or even bridges, or also to check on industrial installations, particularly chemical plants in this case. These types of aircraft in the form of aircraft platforms have, among other things, accelerators and gyroscopes, in order to pilot such types of aircraft platforms. The rotors generate oscillations, which are naturally transmitted to the housing of the aircraft platform. Such types of oscillations may lead to malfunctions in the accelerators and gyroscopes, which results in imprecise location detection in the aircraft platform, which, in turn, negatively impacts the flight properties.
Reference has already been made to the fact that such aircraft platforms are already being used to generate aerial images or videos. Vibrations at the camera are also disadvantageous particularly with reference to video recordings, because shaky recordings may be unusable.